When Can I See You Again?
by Ink Rabbit
Summary: When a young kitsune is all alone in the snowy forest, she finds herself speaking to a hooded man who knows a bit of magic.


**A/N: I'm thinking up the next chapter for Crimson Day. I just need something to calm my brain down, 'cause my new contacts are giving me a headache. So, enjoy!**

**When Can I See You Again?**

Cyanide sat down in the bright green grass, a large smile on her face as a blue and white brush sitting in front of her, along with an ink bottle and a few blank scrolls. The clouds hung above her, as the snowflakes gathered more and more upon the ground. And as the temperature dropped, Cyanide stayed in her spot, watching as the nature continued to freeze into place.

"Hello, child," a low voice soon spoke, catching the young pup's attention. She looked over, finding a cloaked figure sitting next to her, a large scythe laying on the ground just a few feet away.

"Hello, mister!" she greeted happily, giving the cloaked soul a friendly smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," he replied, looking around the frozen land. "Say, it's pretty cold, isn't it? What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to draw a flower," she explained, her face soon falling. "But they're all dead and frozen. I can't see them anymore."

"Ah, so you like nature, hm?" he asked, watching as she nodded happily. He held up his hand, showing nothing but pearly white bones. Slowly, he grabbed Cyanide's brush, dipped it into the ink, and made a circle in the snow. Within a few seconds, the ink seeped through, melting the ice away and showing beautiful land. It looked just like it would if it were summertime. With another circle made on the ground, the ink once more seeped away as a black rose sprouted from underneath, fully bloomed. The cloaked figure plucked the rose, handing it over to the young kitsune, who took it in awe.

"Wow! That was amazing! How did you do it, mister?" She admired the rose in her paws, happy to see something that wasn't dead. "It was magic, right?" 

"That's right," he replied, giving her the brush back. "I can teach you if you would like."

"Really?! That would be awesome!" She ceased her celebration, looking at the male. "Why, though? I don't even know your name! Why would you teach me something like this?"

"Because, I trust you, Cyanide."

"And how do you know my name?!"

"Allow me to explain, my child," The cloak figure stood up, picking up the scythe. He slammed it down on the ground, and in that instant, Cyanide found herself in a foggy forest, a beautiful mansion not too far away. She slowly got to her feet, holing onto her two tails as she followed the male towards the large home. "My name is Death, better known as the Grim Reaper. I know everyone, and nearly everything... sometimes knowing everything is sick, but that's life. I know you, and how you like nature and drawing. I also know your older brother, Tenshi, and your parents when they were alive. I also know that kind monkey who brought you back to your beloved sibling when you got lost trying to look for your brush. And today, I came to visit you special, Cyanide."

The young kitsune looked around as they entered the mansion, looking at the beautiful vases and other materials Death owned. The smell of blossoms and cherries calmed her nerves as she walked with the strange being.

"You see, my child," he continued, turning to glance at her to make sure she was truly following. "I've actually been watching you closely for a while now. I've seen you draw your pictures of trees, flowers, animals, and whatever it is in nature you have a liking for. I've also watched you switch into your human form many times, and use a leaf to keep your concentration. And I'm surprised, Cyanide! Such a girl of your young age figuring that out."

"Thanks, but why did you visit me then?" she asked, tilting her head.

"You stayed out too long in the cold, child," he replied calmly, watching as she looked at him confused. "You died by freezing. That's why I came to you. Now-"

"I'm not dead!" she protested, glaring up at Death, who seemed surprised. "I'm alive! You're lying!"

"Cyanide, please calm down," he sighed, shaking his head. "You're dead at the moment. Don't worry, I have an offer for you."

He sat the young kitsune down on the couch, rummaging through an old black and gold chest near the fireplace. He then pulled out a scythe, small than his, and black in color with a dark blue gem on it.

"The offer, my child," he started, looking back at her, slowly extending the scythe so she could take it. "Is that you become my apprentice. With doing that, I will grant you three things: your life back, nature powers, and some reaping powers. With the nature powers, you will be able revive lands that have died, and even draw more flowers or trees or whatever you desire. With the reaping powers, you'll be able to endure more damage than you ever could. You'll also be able to pull mortals closer, stunning them, which gives you some times to attack first. And if you're in dire condition, you'll be able to create a large fire blast, which should kill every enemy near you. Since you're going to be my apprentice, it will be very hard to kill you. Not impossible, but difficult. Unless, you give your life away, such as to save a life."

"So... if I accept, you'll give me my life back, and awesome powers?" she asked, watching as he nodded. "Okie dokie! I accept your offer!"

Death smiled, patting her head and handing her the scythe.

"Good," He went back to the chest, pulling out a black hoodie and tossing it over to her. "Put that on. You'll need it for the walk back home."

"Okay!" She happily put the large hoodie on, watching as it covered most of her legs. She went to speak to Death some more, but she found herself back out in the forest, her brushes, scrolls, and ink laying in front of her. She also noticed that her new scythe was still in her paw. She smiled, hugging her weapon. She frowned though, a thought running through her mind: _When will I see Mister Death again?_


End file.
